elements
by Psyco Angel
Summary: when sent to another dimension, the akatsuki are found by 5 extraordinary girls. they embark on an adventure to keep their sanity
1. Chapter 1

Elements

When sent to another dimension, the Akatsuki are found by 5 extraordinary girls.

They embark on an adventure to keep their sanity.

Chapter 1

It was early in the morning for our favorite group of ninjas when Pein decided to call

a meeting...

"Why the f**k are we having a meeting' this f**king early?"

"Quit your whining, idiot"

"What do you think the meeting is about, Itachi?"

"Hn"

"For the last time, danna, art is an explosion un"

"No it's not brat, art is eternal"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY" guess who

"Tobi will you **shut the f**k up your so **annoying"

Pein finally walked in and everybody got quiet.

"Now I called everyone to this mee-"

He was cut off by someone crashing through the wall.

When the dirt and debris cleared, there stood Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraya with a box in his hands.

"We, the people of Konoha want to give you a peace offering" said Tsunade

Jiraya set the box down on the table, and as soon as they arrived, they were gone

"What" said Pein

"The" said Konan

"F**k" said Hidan

"Was" said Kisame

"**That**" said Zetsu

"Un" said Deidara

"Look sempai, it's full of teddy bears"

After he said those words the whole akatsuki's vision started getting hazy

The last thing they heard was, "I didn't think that actually worked" then they blacked out.

"Prepare the jutsu" said Tsunade

They did some hand signs and shouted "ULTIMATE JUTSU"

Then the Akatsuki disappeared

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Maka's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was just walking down the busy streets of New York with my friends Nora,

Kai, Mahina, and the somewhat leader of our group Chara.

I'm currently arguing with Kai about who is stronger when we all heard a noise in the ally way we just passed.

"What was that" said Nora

"I don't know" said Mahina

"I'LL GO SEE" I shouted I received many weird stares from people on the streets

"I'll go with you" said my best friend Kai

"Be careful" was all that Chara said

"Sure chara-san" said Kai

I just rolled my eyes even though Kai and I love to get into fights.

We were walking through the ally way when we saw it a box.

Me and Kai shared a glance when she whipped out her pocket knife in her bra.

Yeah you heard me I said bra but really it's her swimsuit, she wears her swimsuit everywhere even at school but she wears something over it. Sorry I just got off track any way she got her pocket knife out and cut the tape while waited

"What the hell. Is this some kinda joke" Kai said

I look over her shoulder and saw 10 oddly colored cats

"AWWWW SO CUTE" I yelled and I saw kai flinch

"Sorry" I said

"Let's take them with us"

I nodded really fast while she picked up the box, with a hiss of protest from the cats at being moved

"Well, let's go show the others" said Kai with a grin

~~~~~~~~~~~akatsuki's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hidan was the first one up, as he put his hand to his head, he knew something was wrong, he held his hand in front of his face and screamed, his hand turned into paws actually his whole body turned into a cat as the others woke up they discovered the same thing. The badass group was now turned into tiny kittens without chakra.

"Everyone calm down so we can figure out what happened" said Pein

"leader-sama I hear footsteps" said Konan

Konan was right when the footsteps stopped and suddenly sun light was shed to the cats.

They heard someone shout "AWWWW SO CUTE" they turned around to see two girls when suddenly the girl with blue eyes picked them up and said "well lets go show the others"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chara's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we were waiting for them we discussed what it could be that made the noise

When we saw them come we noticed Kai had a box in her hands and Maka looked like she was using all her will power not to shout.

"What's in the box Kai" Mahina asked her

"Cats" she said and started walking to the harbor. Maka bouncing next to her.

I shared a glace with Mahina as Nora bolted after Kai, then we followed them.

When we arrived to the docks Kai was already getting ready to leave with a big blue cat that resembled a shark on her head while Maka and Nora were cuddling with the other cats.

"Finally you guys are here, hurry up and get on" said Kai

We got on and she started the boat and off we go to our secret island.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd person pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the girls were talking to each other while the akatsuki were trying to figure out what they were riding on. "HEY LOOK WERE HERE" yelled Maka, the akatsuki looked up and saw a huge island that looks like it hadn't been explored yet.

"Welcome to your new home kitties" said Kai and Mahina in sync

It was just now did the cats noticed (besides konan cause she is awesome)

that Kai and Mahina were twins with different eye colors, in fact all the girls have odd eye colors, the girl that they now know as Nora (Irish) has silver eyes, the silent girl they found out as Chara (Scottish) has yellow eyes, Maka (Indian) has normal green eyes, Kai (Hawaiian) also had normal eyes but blue and her twin who seems older has red eyes.

They were now at the island were they tied up the boat and started putting the akatsuki in a basket (much to their displeasure) and walked through the jungle like forest then a huge mansion appeared in a huge clearing to say the least the akatsuki were amazed. When they walked in immediately Kai was tackled and pinned down the others just walked calmly away while the akatsuki sported 'WTH'faces "what the heck are those" he asked/yelled the attacker pointing to the cats…

**This is my first story so sorry if it's bad and I do not own naruto only my oc's**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I know I'm a horrible writer but here's a new chappie still**

**I don't own the naruto just meh oc's**

**Recap**

"**What the heck are those" asked/yelled the attacker pointing to the cats…**

===============Kai's pov==========

"There cats Leo, now can you get off me your fat self is crushing me" I said with a smile as he frowned

"I'm not fat I got a six pack" stated Leo

"Yeah in pudding cups" said maka as everyone laughed at Leo even the cats which is really weird for cats

"Well there weird colors" said Leo

"We found them like that" said chara who stood at my side like always

======Akatsuki's pov===================

"Ha ha that dude got owned by little girls un" said deidara through laughter along with kisame and hidan while the other smirked

Except Tobi who was being petted by the silver eyed girl

"Listen up we will not harm these girls understand" said pein

"Yes leader-sama" echoed the akatsuki

====== Third person =======

"We need to name them be for Julie gets here" mahina stated while braiding kai's hair

"Agreed" said kai as she drew a very detailed drawing of a tidal wave

"I DON'T WANT A F***ING NEW NAME" yelled hidan

"The silver one is really annoying" stated maka

All the cats snickered at that except hidan

"Ok will go in order starting with chara ill hold them up and you chose" said Leo

He got a grunt from kai and mahina. An ok from chara and Nora. And a mock salute from maka

First Leo held up an all-black cat

"Kuro "chara said simply

"Ok" said Leo dragging out the k "next"

He held up a black and white one with a tuff of hair one his head

"His name is now Oreo" stated maka

The cat quickly to a corner to sulk

" poor cat" as Leo held up the next cat that strangely resembled a shark

" kisame" kai said with a certain tone in her voice that she will not take no for an answer

This is when the cats started to panic

"Kisame have you met this girl before" pein asked

"No way leader haven't seen her till today" answer a worried kisame

"Whatever water girl" Leo said with a shake of the head

The next cat Leo held up was a brown cat with stiches all over

"Stich is good" said mahina as she started to draw a volcano erupting

Leo didn't answer but picked up the next

"Can his name be falcon" asked Nora

"Sure" said Leo

He held up an orange cat

"Zeus" said chara

He then held up an orange faced cat

"Lollipop" said maka

Next he held up and blue cat

"Hera" said kai who glanced at chara

He then held up the annoying silver on

"Demon" mahina said without looking

The last one was a red cat

"Puppet "said Nora as she hugged falcon

"Ok were done"

"LEO" shouted a very angry male voice

**There im done sorry if you hate this**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello, sorry I got sick so couldn't update the story, but anyways hope y'all like it.**

**Do y'all really think I would be on fan fiction if I owned naruto?**

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

"**Black zetsu"**

**Recap**

"**LEO"**

-Third person-

Everyone in the room turned their heads to see a mad, young man standing in the door way.

The Akatsukittens (I'm sorry I had to put that XD) looked at the new comer with confused looks as the girls backed off to the sidelines trying to stay out of the way of the two men.

"J-Julian I t-thought y-you were m-making new outfits f-for the girls?" asked a very pale Leo

"I was, but I told you to go get some fresh fish for dinner an hour ago." Said the boy now known as Julian.

Julian was about to yell at Leo some more in till he spotted something in the corner of his eye…

"KITTIES"

Julian all but glomped the poor cats and snuggled all of them to his chest smiling, while the others sweatdroped.

"GET THE F**K OFF ME BEFORE I F***KING SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA" yelled hidan as he struggled in the boys arm's

"Um, Julie I think your crushing the poor things" stated an awkward Nora as the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"And if you need fish I can go get some for ya real quick." Kai said with a large grin on her face.

"Really?" asked Julian with a knowing glint in his eyes. Kai chuckled as she said yes, and took off her shirt and shorts.

Let's just say Hidan, and Kisame had a nosebleed.

"Well, I'm off." Yelled Kai as she sprinted out of the house and towards the ocean.

"Now you four" Julian pointed to the girls "Try and wash the dye off of them" He then proceeded to drag Leo away somewhere

-Mahina's pov-

"Looks like we're going to give dem a bath" Maka stated picking up some cats and giving them to Chara and Nora, who proceeded to take them to the bathroom.

"Thanks for stating the obvious idiot" I said with a roll of my eyes as Maka started cussing me out,

Suddenly, there was a tiny earthquake which made a small yelp escape my lips. "MAKA, CALM DOWN" I yelled, as Maka started shaking. When she calmed down the earthquake immediately stopped.

"Jeez, you're temperamental" I sighed when I saw the vase that was in the hall smashed to pieces.

All Maka did was stand there and giggle

"And apparently bipolar" I sweat dropped

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" we heard Nora scream and we all but sprinted to the bathroom.

-Nora's pov-

I was turning on the water while Chara got towels for the kitties. "Hey Chara?" I said

"Yes Nora what is it?" said Chara with a small smile on her face.

"I was won-" she was cut off by an earthquake

"w-whaaaa" I said as I fell down, but the earthquake quickly stopped and yelling could be heard from outside the door.

"Maka is going to kill us all, one day" stated Chara with a shake of her head; I giggled softly nodding my head in agreement.

"Well, let's start washing the kitties" I said as I picked up puppet and placed him in the water.

Suddenly 'POOF' and there standing before them was a naked Sasori instead of cute, little puppet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as Chara stood in front of me. Just then Maka and Mahina burst through the door, one glance at Sasori they grabbed me, the cats and Chara and ran towards the beach…

**Again I am so sorry for not posting this sooner**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoplez sorry I haven't updated in forever I have been working on my new story that posted called**

_**Say what now?**_

**I also want to tell you that I will not update this story for TWO reasons.**

**First, I have bad writers block,**

**And second, my heart is shattered; because my best friend and I had a fight and we are no longer friends **

**Sorry again **

**-Queen of Sharks**


End file.
